This invention relates to a sofa bed.
Sofas or couches which are convertible into beds have long been available. Examples of such devices are found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,142,578, which issued to J. M. Vallone on Jan. 3, 1939; 3,634,893, which issued to J. F. Hearn et al on Jan. 18, 1972; 4,001,901, which issued to Howard M. Quakenbush on Jan. 11, 1977 and 4,321,716, which issued to F. J. Shrock on Mar. 30, 1982. In general, the patented devices are structurally complicated, difficult to operate or rely on springs for their operation.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple sofa bed, i.e. a sofa which can be converted into a bed, and which is easy to operate.